The unilateral transforaminal insertion of an interbody spacer for lumbar spinal fusion presents challenges to the surgeon tasked with the procedure due to the curved manipulation path that the implant must undergo once it enters the disc space. The procedure presents a further challenge of coupling the implant to the inserter instrument while allowing the implant a limited amount of rotation or articulation to follow the desired path. These challenges also present themselves to other angular unilateral approaches to the spine, in which the initial access corridor is linear yet, once the implant enters the disc space, the implant must be manipulated or articulated along a curved path. Conventional transforaminal lateral interbody fusion
(TLIF) implants, for example, are inserted using a combination of a linear insertion path and a hammering of the implant into the desired position using pushers that provide the desired anterior positioning of the implant. Alternately, a stepwise straight hammering process alternating with an active turning technique is often used to manipulate the implant from the entry position to the final desired position. The conventional TLIF and other angular unilateral systems and insertion methods fail to provide implants, instrumentation, and methods that allow the implant to be easily inserted to its final desired position within the disc space.
It is therefore desired to provide a spinal implant and associated instrument and method that improves the ease with which the implant may be manipulated during insertion or once within the disc space.